Time Traveller
by Diamondflame92
Summary: Zoey decides to go back in time using the elements.. Will this cause more problems that it saves?
1. Epilogue

_Zoey asks the elements to bring her back in time to undo all that has gone wrong. Back to the day she was marked. Will this create more problems as she gets rid of others?_

_**Epilogue**_

"May the air guide us safely back to the day I was marked," I said as I lit the candle Damien held. Damien smiled as he felt the familiar presence of his affinity, Air. Sounds of wind filled the circle and it lifted the hair from my shoulders. I then moved on to Shaunee, "Fire, Protect us as we go back in time," I said as I lit the candle, I could feel the warmth of the element on my cheeks gently reassuring me. Erin was next, " Water, cleanse us from our mistakes that we have made, that have tarnished our souls." I said that line with a lot more meaning, there was a deathly silence and I knew what everyone was thinking, _your _mistakes. "My mistakes." I finished off lighting Erin's candle. I quickly moved on to Stevie Ray. "arth, take back this time, heal the injuries you have endured." I lit the candle and walked to my place at the head of the circle. I looked at Eric, Stark and Aphrodite who sat in the middle of the circle. "Spirit, guide us and keep our memories of what has past, with us," As I lit the last candle I felt the familiar euphoria, that usually accompanied th lighting of the fifth candle, course through my veins. The five elements whirled through the circle, the air moving our hair. The fire warming us and the water cooling it in turn, I could feel the earth underneath my feet, the smell of a fresh harvest lingering in the air and the spirit filled me with hope for the task we were about to begin.

"_**SO MOTE IT BE!!**_" I shouted.


	2. Back to Highschool

_**Chapter 1**_

The picture of my friends before me swiftly shifted to a blur of colours in my vision. Next thing I knew, there was cold ground at my back. My head was still spinning and I groaned. My voice was all croaky and I was suddenly thirsty. I opened my eyes and tried to make sense of what I was seeing, or not seeing in my case. My vision cleared and an anxious face looked down at me. Kayla.. Great! That was all I needed!! My ex best friend.. Well technically she still was my best friend as we hadn't fallen out yet.. But still I had reason to dislike her presence. Kayla's face was pale and she was panicking, "Oh my God! Are you okay?!"

_Yeah, fuckin' fantastic, you boyfriend stealing bitch! Just fabulous!_

"I'm fine," I said in a tone that completely differed my real feelings. I pulled myself up off the ground, my head thumping in pain. "I need to go to the bathroom" I said as I felt the waves of nausea hit me, this time travelling business was tough stuff..!! Kayla came with me (unfortunately), keeping her distance, God forbid she'd catch a vamp disease off me or something.. "But that man..?! You're marked..!! What are you going to do?!" She was in hysterics as if she had been the one that just got marked..

"Kayla, just go away! I don't want to talk about it! Just fuck off!" I shouted at her as I slammed the door in her face. The look of shock on her face would have been hilarious if I wasn't going to get violently sick right then. After I was finished.. (Eh.. ya know? Lets just say, you don't want to know the details!!) I looked in the mirror. The mark I had on my forehead was just a normal fledgling mark. I felt almost naked without my usual marks, as if nothing that had happened had happened. The thing was it had.. But it hadn't.. Ugh.. I was going to make my headache ten times worse if I didn't stop thinking about it!!

I hopped out of the bathroom window rather than face the wrath of Kayla! I snorted at that as I looked for my keys. I had to get to my car before Heath came along. I finally got to the car but not early enough.. "Damn it!" I muttered when I say Heath running over, beer can in hand. "Hey Ba-" "Heath, I have to go! Bye!" I shouted hysterically, _And by the way we are so broken up! _I sped out of the school car park as Heath looked confusedly after my car while mouthing the words, "What the fuck?!"

I started to laugh at his expression and finally ended up having a huge coughing fit. I had that damn evil fledgling cough again, as if once wasn't enough!!

When I recovered I thought about what I was going to do once I got home 'cause there was no way in hell I was going to tell Mom I'd been marked, I already knew what her reaction would be. When I had parked in the driveway I took out my make up bag out of my school bag and covered the mark with foundation. I went into the house and straight up to my room avoiding my family. I had to get packed and out before the step ass came home.. I took out my large suitcase I'd used for my last summer holiday, to Lourdes. Who the hell goes to Lourdes for a summer holiday anyway?! That was John's idea of fun. Ha What an ass!!

I threw all my most treasured possessions into the case and hauled it out to the car. I returned to my room getting everyday stuff into a rucksack. I got my pair of oversized glasses and put them on as I went into the sitting room where my Mom was. "Mom, I need to talk to you.. I'm leaving." My mother's head snapped up, "What?! After all I've done for you and you just throw it back in my face!!" she hissed. Where had I heard this speech before? "It's necessary, if I don't leave I'll die-" "Don't be ridiculous. Stop with the melodramatics! I'm ringing John!! Ungrateful wretch!!" she shouted. She went to pick up the phone but I got there first. "No, You're not! I shouted. "This is between us! He is not my father this is nothing to do with him. You haven't been a mother to me since before you met him. I'm leaving and there's nothing you can do to fucking stop me!!" My Mom freaked.. Like actually screamed and roared that even my brother got off his damn computer games and came down to see what the noise was, and that was saying something! As I walked out the front door I added, "Oh, By the way, I'm going to be a vampyre, I just got marked today!!" I laughed as her screaming was stopped as her face grew purple with rage. By the time I was out to the car she had started off again. "Get out of my house Satan!!" She screamed. "Good riddance!!" I shouted back as I reversed out the driveway. I threw Mom's phone out the window as I drove away from that 'Perfect Home'.

A/U: Woo! First chapter finished!! Feel free to review. I know it's short but I still have to get into it and it's late at night! If you don't like anything tell me and I'll do my best to improve it! Suggestions for the storyline would be appreciated! Anyway hope you enjoy! H xox


End file.
